


Hard Work Deserves To Be Rewarded

by DarknessConsumesMe



Series: League of Legends Smut [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, K/DA, K/DA ALL Out Akali, Modern Era, Modern world, Oral Sex, Texting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessConsumesMe/pseuds/DarknessConsumesMe
Summary: Finally, after a stressful week full of work, Akali has a few hours for herself. She has been working with the other members of the pop group K/DA on their newest album. Things have been much more difficult than expected so that they had spent much more time on their second song. Akali’s body is pretty tense and needy. It requires attention. The attention of a certain man. Akali knows better than not listening to the signals her body gives her. She is pretty horny and there is only one man who can help her in that matter.
Relationships: Akali/Shen (League of Legends)
Series: League of Legends Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hard Work Deserves To Be Rewarded

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains explicit sexual content. Don’t read it if you don’t like such content. Also, I hope you don’t mind the grammar and spelling mistakes. I was not feeling that well when I edited this story. Have mercy with me. 

The water was warm and felt comfortable when it came in contact with Akali's smooth skin. It landed on her head and shoulders, running down her slender body. Her multi-coloured hair was as wet as the rest of her body. She was standing in the shower for twenty minutes and she didn't plan to leave it any soon. The water felt too comfortable and she didn't want to step into the cold. It wasn't really cold in her bathroom but the temperature was not as high as in the shower.

She really enjoyed taking long showers. She could let her thoughts run free and think about everything she wanted to think. The sound of the water drops hitting her body calmed her. She loved the sound. Listening to these sounds made it much easier for her to relax and fade out everything she didn't want to think about. She wanted nothing more than to relax. The previous week had been pretty stressful, she had had so many appointments with K/DA. Rehearsals, photo shootings, meetings with the costume makers, the shooting of the music video for their next song and then the recording of their voices for the actual track.

Akali and the other members of K/DA had spent at least fourteen hours every day for the creation of one of the five songs of their newest album which will be released in four weeks. The release date was coming closer and closer, meaning they were working under time pressure.

They had no other choice than spending most of their free time for their project. They didn't want to disappoint their fans, so they gave everything to make it perfect. They had to discuss very often because each group member always had a different opinion about certain things. In the end, they always came to an agreement after hours of discussing a certain topic.

Akali was happy that they had finally finished their second song so that they could start with the third later that day. This day was one of the few days where she had a few hours for herself. She could do what she wanted until she had to meet the others. And she already knew exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted it so badly but she could only do it if a certain other person wanted to do it too.

If not, she had to do it alone. She didn't mind doing it alone but she preferred having a _helping hand_. It was more fun to do it with someone else than doing it alone. The activity she had in mind was perfect to release some stress and relax. It was exactly what Akali needed at the moment.

Releasing some stress would really help her. She wouldn't be so tense which would make working much easier. She hated working on the album when she was tense and stressed. She could only hope that he would have time for her. She wouldn't even mind driving to his place if necessary. As long as she could meet with him and do what she wanted to do, she didn't mind where they would meet.

Akali ran her fingers through her wet hair, her other hand ran down her beautiful body. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She wanted him so badly but he wasn't there at the moment. She had to ask him if he had time. She missed him. She missed his touch which could be soft but also rough if needed. She desired his touch so much.

Imagining him kissing her neck while his hands would roam over her body made her really horny. She pressed two of her fingers on a certain spot on her neck, letting a soft moan escape her lips as she cupped her left breast softly. She noticed that her nipples were already stiff although she had not touched herself yet. The pure imagination of him doing naughty things to her had made her pretty horny.

She knew she could touch herself at this very moment. Her body cried for attention, it wanted to be touched so badly but Akali resisted. She knew if she would wait longer, the pleasure she would feel would be much more intense. She was convinced that it would be worth the wait. Her orgasms will feel much better if she will be patient and wait until she will be able to make love to him. The orgasms she will have by fingering herself will not be as good as the ones he will cause with his experience and his strong thrusts. Waiting was the best she could do at this very moment.

Resisting was much harder than Akali had expected. There had been moments where she had been so close to giving in and allowing her hand to stimulate her sex. The excited tingling of her skin and the wetness between her legs didn't make things easier. It was not the water that made her so wet down there. The reason for this was the pure imagination of a certain activity that could happen later that day.

Akali could not believe that her imagination had made her so horny. She really needed a huge thing between her legs. But not the thing of a random person. There was only one person she would ever let between her legs. She was not a slut who didn't care who she fucked. She was not a woman who would let anyone fuck her. There was only one man for her. A man who she loved more than anyone else. A very good-looking, smart and sympathetic man who had a well-built body. A man who knew exactly what to do to make her feel good. A man who knew her better than anyone else. A man she knew since the beginning of her singing and raping career.

Although she had a strong desire to touch herself, she managed to hold back and leave the shower. Water was dripping down her body as she stepped on the tiles that covered the floor. She didn't hesitate to grab a towel from the towel rack, wrapping it around her slim body. She grabbed a second towel and wrapped it around her head, using it to dry her hair. She dried her whole body and put the towels on the radiator. She walked over to the mirror above the washbasin and regarded her reflection.

Her body was slim but also slightly muscular, her breasts were not the largest but big enough that her lover could play with them. Her breasts were not as large as those of the other members of her band but at least she had a well-formed ass that was nice to look at. She knew that her boyfriend loved her ass. He loved the way she looked. She knew that she was perfect in his eyes but she also knew that looks didn't matter that much for him. Inner values were more important to him. Trust, loyalty, helpfulness and so on.

Akali continued to regard herself in the mirror and put a hand between her legs, noticing that her southern lips and her clit were still swollen. She was still horny. She washed her hands and left the bathroom, not caring that she was still naked. She didn't live together with the girls in a communal residence. She lived alone in a sweet flat, which meant that no one could see her nude form.

Even if Ahri, Evelynn and Kai'sa would be there, she wouldn't mind. They were girls so she wouldn't be embarrassed if they would see her in her birthday suit. Things would be different if they would be men. There was only one man she would show her nude form to. Only him and no one else. Only he was allowed to see everything.

Akali came into the living room and picked up her phone which she had left on the coffee table. She unlocked it by typing in her PIN, a small smile appeared on her lips as she saw the familiar wallpaper. It was a picture of her and Shen on the beach. Shen was casually sitting on the right side of the picture, his blue eyes were resting on her. She was leaning against him and eating an ice lolly. They looked happy on the picture.

Akali's smile became wider as her eyes fell on Shen, taking a closer look on his muscular stomach and his muscular arms. He was well built for a musician because he spent a lot of his free time in the gym. There was no way for Akali to deny that she was not attracted to his body. Muscular bodies were her weakness.

Akali regarded the wallpaper much longer than she had planned. Only when she received a message, she stopped opened WhatsApp, noticing that she got a message from Evelynn.

_Evelynn: Don't forget that we meet up at Ahri's place at five pm. XOXO_

A small smile could be seen on Akali's lips as she wrote a reply.

_Don't worry, eve. I won't be too late. Not this time._

Akali was about to close the chat as she noticed that Evelynn was currently typing something in the chat. She waited patiently, receiving an answer a minute later.

_Evelynn: Look at the clock next time before you seduce your boyfriend. Or at least make it quick if your desire is that strong *tongue out smiley*_

Akali rolled her eyes as she wrote a reply. _Yeah. Yeah. Don't worry, eve. I will be punctual this time._

_Evelynn: Good. Greet Shen from me._

_Akali: How do you know I'm going to meet him? *questioning smiley*_

_Evelynn: I'm your best friend, I know you better than anyone else. You texted me an hour ago that you are going to take a shower, remember? You only take a shower early in the morning either when you are going to meet him or after you spent a wonderful night with him._

_Akali: Sometimes I regret that I told you all of my secrets._

_Evelynn: *winking smiley* Don't worry, hon. Your secrets are safe with me._

_Akali: So are yours._

_Evelynn: Anyway, enjoy yourself, hon. You deserve it. You did a great job the past week. We all did. You deserve to relax and do something you really enjoy. Releasing some stress never hurt anyone._

_Akali: Thank you, I guess. I hope you will have a nice day too, eve._

_Evelynn: *smirking smiley* Don't worry, I will._

_Akali: See you later, eve._

_Evelynn: See you later, hon._

Akali closed the chat and clicked on a certain name to open the chat with that person. _Shenpai_ was the name of the contact she had chosen. The small picture next to the name showed Shen's face which lower half was covered by a mask. It was a mask on which a mouth with sharp teeth was printed. It was similar to the masks Akali preferred to wear.

Akali noticed that Shen had not written to her since one hour after midnight where he had wished her a good night. He had not been online since then. Akali typed in a quick message, hoping that Shen would read it soon.

_Hey babe. *heart* Are you already up?_

Akali received an answer five minutes later.

_Shen: I am. Tired but awake._

_Akali: Are you busy atm?_

_Shen_ : _Well, I promised my new neighbour to help her carrying some pieces of furniture in her flat. It shouldn't take longer than an hour, I suppose._

_Akali: A new neighbour? Should I be worried? *winking smiley*_

_Shen: Hell no. She is ten years older than me. There is no reason for you to be worried. I love you too much to ever cheat on you._

_Akali: I know, babe. I was just making fun of you. But the age gap shouldn't be a problem for you. I mean, you are seven years older than me._

_Shen: Well, I'm not really attracted to older women, tbh._

_Akali: I mean who would want a woman who almost reached her forties when you can have this?_

Akali made a very seductive face as she took a picture of her nude body and sent it to her boyfriend. Shen didn't reply immediately, making Akali assume that he was taking a closer look at the photo she just sent.

His reply came a few minutes later. _Damn, you are so hot, Kali._

_Akali: Thank you, babe. *blushing smiley*_

_Shen: About your question: I think I will have time in an hour. Do you have something in your mind which you want to do? Or do you just want to hang out and chill?_

_Akali: Chilling sounds good. Maybe even more than that._

_Shen: More? What do you mean?_

_Akali: *winking smiley* you will find out soon._

_Shen: Now you made me curious._

_Akali: *blushing smiley* Is it okay for you if I come over to your place in an hour?_

_Shen: Sure, honey. I have no problem with that._

_Akali: Nice. See you later, babe. Love you_

_Shen: I love you too, Kali. *heart*_

A happy smile could be seen on Akali's face as she turned off her mobile phone and put it back on the coffee table. She was super excited to meet her boyfriend after this stressful week. She had not seen him for five days. Five days in which she had not been able to have sex with him. She had been so tired after every working day that she had gone to bed as soon as she had come home every day. She had even been too tired to masturbate. She hadn't had any sexual activities in the past five days.

She usually met her boyfriend at least every second day and had sex almost every time. Five days without sex was something which rarely happened to schedule was always full but usually, she always had a few hours of free time which she spent with her friends or with her boyfriend. A quickie was often enough to satisfy her for the day when she didn't have much free time. But she had more free time today, so she didn't want their lovemaking to be too short. She was looking forward to a few wonderful hours with the man she loved.

Akali entered her room and went straight to her wardrobes, opening them. She let her gaze wander over the various outfits. Within five minutes she managed to find an outfit she liked.

She didn't put on a bra or panties, knowing they would be taken off later anyway. She put on a black pair of trousers and a blue shirt which sleeves only covered her upper arms. She put the necklace with the golden pendant, which Shen had given her on her last birthday, around her neck and went to the bathroom, putting a thin layer of makeup on her face.

She knew she didn't need it because she was a natural beauty but she did it nevertheless because she wanted to look perfect. She put on a peach-coloured lipstick, made sure her hair sat perfectly and then regarded herself in the mirror. Her lips formed a happy smile when she was done with examining herself. She was satisfied with the result.

She left the bathroom, grabbed her phone and put it in her left trouser pocket. She took her black leather jacket from the coat peg and put it on. She always wore this jacket when she drove her motorcycle. She loved to drive in her free time while wearing her favourite jacket **.** She ran her fingers over the firm material and inhaled the lovely familiar scent before she pulled up the zipper and closed the jacket.

She put on purple sneakers and picked up her favourite helmet which didn't look like ordinary helmets. It was coloured in yellow, orange, light blue and black. The tiger face that was sprayed on the front didn't hinder her from seeing everything around her while driving. It had extensions at the top which looked like tiger ears. It was a specially made helmet which had not been cheap but money was no problem for Akali.

She had earned so much money since she had joined K/DA. They were a pretty successful band, all of their songs had been a hit and earned a lot of money. She had so much money and she didn't know what to do with it. She was saving it and not wasting it like other musicians and stars. Her lifestyle was not extravagant.

The flat she was living in was not the biggest but not the smallest either. It was big enough for her liking. Big enough to fit all members of K/DA plus a guest for each of them in it at the same time. In case they wanted to celebrate something or just hang out. She had two guest rooms in case someone wanted to stay overnight. Mostly it was Evelynn who stayed the night. But even Ahri showed up from time to time and slept in one of her bedrooms.

If Shen stayed the night, he always stayed in her room. There was no reason why he should sleep in one of the guest rooms. He often told her that he had no problem with that but Akali didn't want that. She wanted to have her boyfriend by her side and cuddle with him. She wanted to fall asleep and wake up next to him. There was nothing that spoke against him staying in her room. Her bed was big enough for both of them.

Akali left the flat, locked the door and walked through the bordering corridor until she came to the lift. She pressed the button, waited until the lift arrived and stepped inside as soon as the double doors opened. She pressed another button, regarding herself in the mirror on the left side until the lift arrived at her destination. She came out in the underground parking garage, walking straight to her motorcycle which stood not far away.

It was an amazing machine which had been anything but cheap. It was painted silver, its tires were thick and very firm. It was from Ducati, an Italian motorcycle manufacturer. It was a very fast machine, by far the fastest she had ever driven. She would not be able to drive as fast as possible inside the city but outside the city, she could bring the motorcycle to its would not have to leave the city to meet her boyfriend, so she would only be able to drive as fast as the speed limit allowed it. She had no intention to get caught by a speed camera and pay a fine. In this matter, she was a good girl and listened to the rules. There were other matters where she could be a bad girl.

Akali put on her helmet and climbed on the motorcycle, starting it without hesitation. She drove to the garage's exit and left it, turning into the rightmost lane that went to the west. She enjoyed every single second of the thirty minutes long drive. Driving was one of her most favourite leisure time activities. Only meeting her friends and spending time with her boyfriend were more important to her.

Driving somewhere often helped her to get a clear head and look at things from a different perspective. It was ideal for her to calm down and think about the decisions she made or will make. Whenever she needed time for herself, she drove out of the city to a hill from which she could look over the entire city. She loved to regard the city during the night.

Akali finally turned into the road she had been looking for, slowing down her machine when she got closer to her destination. She stopped no far away from the house she was looking for, putting her right foot on the kerb. She took off her helmet, regarding the building curiously. She still remembered the first day she had been there as if it had happened yesterday. Her parents had brought her to Shen's studio after she had begged them for weeks.

Becoming a famous singer had been her greatest dream when she had been twelve years old. She was glad that she had been so stubborn as a child and not accepted her parent's first answer. She had not accepted no as an answer and annoyed them until they had given in. Akali had often gotten her will as a child and most of the times she still got what she wanted these days. She knew exactly what she had to do to get what she wanted. Her group mates didn't always allow her to get her will but Shen did. He could not deny her anything, he always did what she wanted from him. Always. Akali was certain that he wouldn't say no to what she had in mind. There was no way he could say no to her. There was no way he could say no to her nude form.

A wide smirk could be seen on Akali's lips as she imagined what might happen between them later. She was super excited and looking forward to making love to him. She couldn't wait for him penetrating her needy pussy. She couldn't wait getting satisfied by him.

Her eyes reflected anticipation, the area between her legs was much wetter than before. She didn't need to touch herself to know that her southern lips and her clit were more swollen than before. She could feel it when the fabric of her pair of trousers rubbed against her womanhood with each step she took. She was hornier than ever. Fortunately for her, the solution to her problem was not far away from her and willing to grant her every wish which would come in her mind.

Like on every Sunday, Shen's studio was closed and the door was locked. Because of that, she couldn't reach his flat through his studio which meant she had to take the traditional way. She went to the door next to the studio and pressed the bell button next to Shen's nameplate. The bell rung. One time. Two times. Three times but neither the door was opened nor could Shen's voice be heard through the intercom.

Akali pulled a face as she took her mobile phone out of her pocket and sent a message to Shen.

_Where are you? I arrived at your place. Just you know, I don't like to wait for too long._

Akali sighed as she checked her phone again for the tenth time. Five minutes had passed since she had texted him. Five minutes in which he had not answered. She was wondering what he was doing. She assumed he was still helping his new neighbour. She waited a few more minutes and then called him. She let it ring for a whole minute, her thumb slowly wandered to the red button which would end the call as it was accepted suddenly and Shen's voice could be heard quietly.

Akali immediately pressed her phone to her right ear, her heart started to beat faster than before as she heard his voice much clearer this time.

"Hello? Akali? Are you there?"

"Yes, I am. I'm glad you finally picked up your phone."

Shen's voice was calm and gentle as usual. "I was taking a shower because I was sweaty and smelly, you know."

"Helping that milf must have been pretty exhausting, I suppose."

Shen giggled. "Milf. Funny. I mean she is old enough to be one but she is anything but a milf. She is neither a mom nor is she a woman I like to fuck. There is only one woman I like to fuck. She starts with _A_ and ends with _Kali_."

Akali grinned widely. "Correct answer, babe."

"Do you want to come up?"

"No. I just drove to your place to regard your closed studio and then drive back home," said Akali with feigned sarcasm.

Shen chuckled. "I see. Give me a minute. I will open the house door and leave the door to my flat open. I will get dressed quickly in the meantime."

"You don't have to get dressed, babe. Just you know. A towel is enough clothing for my liking. You don't need more."

Shen chuckled again. "I know you would like that. But I'm currently airing some of my rooms and I don't want to catch a cold, so I have no other choice than putting some clothes on."

"You are such a spoilsport," exclaimed Akali with feigned disappointment in her voice.

"Sorry, Kali."

"It's okay, babe."

"I'll see you in a few moments then."

"Yes." Akali made a kissing sound with her lips before she ended the call. She put her phone in her pocket and waited until the buzzing sound told her that she could open the door to the multiple dwelling. She stepped into the stairwell and climbed the stairs until she came to the second level.

As Shen had said, the door was open so she didn't hesitate to enter his flat. She stopped in the entrance hall and took off her shoes, putting them into an empty shelf of the shoe cupboard. She slipped out of her jacket and hang it on the clothing rack before she walked to the other side of the entrance hall and stepped through the door on the left side.

She had expected to find Shen in his room but he was not there. His bed was made and his wardrobe was closed. No socks, underwear or other pieces of clothing laid on the floor. His room was tidy as usual. She left the room quickly and went to the living room which was her second guess.

Shen was indeed in the living room. He stood not far away from the settee and the coffee table on which two cups, that were filled with dark brown hot liquids, stood. Akali's gaze fell on his muscular arms which were exposed due to the sleeveless white shirt he wore. Her gaze rested there for a few moments before it wandered to his handsome face. As always, his face was shaved and his chocolate brown hair was short.

His blue eyes rested on her, his lips formed a smile. "Hey, Kali."

Akali's lips also showed a smile as she approached him. "It's good to see you, babe," she said. She stepped on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around the neck of her taller boyfriend. Shen was six feet and three inches tall while Akali was just five feet and three inches tall. He was much taller than her, so Akali had no other choice than to step on her tiptoes whenever she wanted to hug him or kiss him. At least, Shen lowered his head a little and made it easier for his girlfriend to reach his mouth.

She pressed her soft lips on his, her heart began to beat much faster as she felt him returning the kiss. She pressed her body against him as she deepened the kiss, one of her hands caressed the back of his head. Not much time had passed as Akali felt a gentle hand on her back. Shen ran his fingers through her blue, brown and pink died hair and caressed her scalp softly.

They pulled away eventually and took deep breaths, their gazes didn't leave the face of the other. "I missed you so much," Akali whispered. She laid her head on his chest, closed her eyes and listened to his fast heartbeat. Shen caressed the back of her head. "I missed you too, Kali."

Even though Akali would have loved to snuggle against him much longer, she stepped away from him. Her gaze immediately fell on his face. "Do you want some coffee?" he asked as he pointed at the cups on the table.

Akali nodded. "Sure. Why not?" She walked to the settee and sat down, taking one of the cups. She waited until Shen had sat down next to her before she took several sips of the warm and delicious liquid. "Thank you," she said after she had emptied half of the cup.

Shen chuckled. "No need to thank me. You are my guest, so it's only natural that I offer you something to drink."

 _Oh, there is something else that you later can offer me to drink._ A wide grin could be seen on Akali's lips as this naughty thought came in her mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Shen asked innocently. He had not even the slightest idea what Akali wanted to do with him.

"Nothing," Akali said innocently and leaned her head on against his shoulder, closing her eyes once again. She felt Shen's strong arm around her upper body, his hand rested on her left hip. They stayed like this for a while, doing nothing but cuddling. Akali was enjoying these quiet minutes, anticipation slowly build up in her as her body reminded her how horny she still was.

Now that she had close body contact with her boyfriend, the area between her legs was tingling much stronger than before. If Shen could see her stiff nipples through the fabric of her shirt, he said nothing. Akali's body demanded to be touched and she knew better than denying its request and ignoring her lower needs.

Akali opened her eyes and turned her head a little, looking at Shen whose gaze still rested on her. He smiled but said nothing, putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Akali smiled and took his hand, putting a kiss on the back. She turned it around and brought his fingers to her mouth, her eyes didn't stop staring into his as she put his index and middle finger in her mouth. She licked his fingers with pleasure, lust was reflected by her blue eyes. Shen didn't say anything nor did he do anything. He just let Akali do what she wanted to do and watched.

Only as a quiet moan escaped Akali's lips, Shen allowed himself to avert his gaze. He looked down, a small smirk appeared on his lips as he noticed where Akali's other hand was. It was right between her legs and stroked over her swollen pussy lips. She still wore trousers but that didn't stop her from rubbing herself. "I should have guessed that you are pretty horny. You only send me nudes when you are horny."

Akali said nothing and just continued with what she was doing. She didn't stop looking at him and Shen didn't stop observing what her left hand was doing. What his girlfriend was doing was turning him on. It was a feast to his eyes. Shen could do something. He could put his hand somewhere or start undressing her but he decided to be passive and wait for what Akali would do next.

Akali was glad that her boyfriend wore a blue pair of sweat pants instead of jeans and a belt. She would have troubles pulling down his trousers with only one hand if he would wear a belt. But he was not, so she was able to pull down his trousers with ease. The corners of her lips formed a teasing smirk as she caught sight of the large bump. That was proof enough that her little show served its purpose.

Akali put his fingers out of her mouth and leaned in to kiss Shen. The thirty years old man returned the kiss without hesitation and even parted his lips to give his girlfriend access to his mouth. The pop star's tongue entered Shen's mouth and began to explore it. Akali had shared enough tongue kisses with Shen to know his mouth like the back of her hand but she still loved to explore every reachable corner. The kiss got more passionate as Shen's tongue entered Akali's mouth and did the same as her taste organ.

Akali's right hand was still doing what it was supposed to do, her left hand stroked Shen's bump through the fabric of his blue underpants. Akali's ears heard his quiet moans which escaped his lips from time to time and even Shen could not overhear the moans that escaped his former student's lips. He knew it was only a matter of time until his girlfriend would pull his underpants down.

As expected, she did it but sooner than he had thought. He guessed that not more than ten minutes had passed when Akali enclosed her warm and soft hand around his stiff manhood. Her strokes were slow, rhythmical and anything but unpleasant. They were no longer kissing so Akali was able to hear her lover's moans much clearer this time. They were no longer muffled and much louder than before. She was kissing his neck and leaving numerous small love bites while she pleasured both of them with her hands. She could feel the dampness through the fabric of her trousers.

She was wondering when Shen will do something. She was wondering when he will replace her hand and caress her swollen southern lips. She was looking forward to getting pleasured by his skilful fingers. Shen was not only a singing teacher but also a guitarist, so his fingers were good at playing with sensitive and thin things.

He knew exactly which places he had to stroke to make her _sing_. He knew where he had to touch her to make a melody escape her lips. A melody of moans. He could _play_ her like an instrument if he wanted but he was still holding back. Akali said nothing about his reserve and just continued using her hands to make both of them feel good.

She allowed her impatience to take over for a short moment and sneaked her hand beneath the fabric, caressing her swollen pussy lips directly this time. She was really wet down there and even the slightest touch on her clit sent a small wave of pleasure through her body. Her sex was very sensitive. Stroking Shen's large manhood had made her much hornier than she had thought. She was sure she had never been so horny before.

She didn't know why she was so much hornier than usual but she had no problems with that. The more sensitive she was, the better he would make her feel. She was looking forward to finding out how intense her climax will be this time. She had not been able to get up for half an hour the last time Shen had made her cum. She was wondering how long the exhaustion will last this time.

Akali blinked a few times as she realised that she had been lost in thoughts for some time. She had no idea how much time had passed nor did she know if she had done something else at that time. She realized quickly that she was still sitting next to Shen but her position was a bit different.

She no longer sat on her ass but on her knees instead. Her right hand was still between her legs but her fingers were no longer stroking her pussy lips and poking her clit. Two of her fingers were inside her womanhood, her inner walls had tightened around the intruders. The pleasure that rushed through every fibre of her body was much stronger than before. She was still pleasuring Shen but not with her hand. Her tongue licked the huge thing in her mouth, she was even teasing his glans from time to time. She was sucking his cock and she loved it.

She had no idea how she got in this position but she assumed she had done it herself. Shen was still reserving and letting her do all the work. Akali had no problem with that. She loved the position she was in. She loved having his huge sex in her mouth. She loved the unique taste of precum. There were other places in which she wanted his cock more than in her mouth but she didn't mind orally pleasuring her boyfriend, knowing that he will enter these certain places later.

She felt his hand on her head, his fingers in her hair. He was pulling on her hair, pushing his cock as deep as possible in her mouth. His moans were loud and frequent while hers were also frequent but muffled. No clear sounds could escape her lips while her mouth was filled with Shen's penis.

Akali was very effective at what she was doing, bringing Shen close to his climax in mere minutes. She was too good with her tongue and her mouth. Shen's breathing became much faster, his moans had turned into a frequent melody. The tip of his cock was tingling in excitement, signalizing Shen that he was about to come. He didn't have the time to pull his cock out of her mouth as his dick started to twitch. A big load of cum shot out and filled Akali's mouth, some directly flowed directly into her throat.

Akali's eyes still rested on her lover's facial features which relaxed when the last drop of cum shot out. His muscular chest was rising and falling in a constant rhythm, his face reflected satisfaction. He noticed the lust in Akali's eyes as he looked at her. The pop star had not stopped fingering herself, not even after she made him cum. Her fingers were moving faster than before as if she was trying to drive herself over the edge. But her orgasm was not even close yet. She had to do more to reach her limit. Or Shen had to do more, as she preferred.

Akali swallowed the sweet nectar with pleasure, moaning out as it flowed down her throat. She loved the taste of Shen's cum. She had never had sex with another man, so she had no idea how the cum of other men tasted but she had no intention to find that out. She was more than just happy to drink Shen's love juice. She didn't care if there were better lovers than him. She loved him and was addicted to his dick. Sex was one of her favourite activities she did with Shen in her free time. She loved making love to him. She loved feeling him inside her and she loved it when he came inside her and filled her with his love juice.

She noticed that cum stuck on his dick so she did not hesitate to clean it with her tongue, giving Shen a wide grin as soon as she was done. Shen said nothing to her but did something instead. He laid her on the settee and pulled her trousers down, tossing them away. He smirked as he noticed that she wore no panties, his smirk became wider as he saw that she didn't wear a bra either. Akali laid right in front of him, two of her fingers were still buriedin her snatch.

Shen stared into his girlfriend's blue eyes as he pulled her hand away from her sex. He saw her biting her bottom lip as he pressed his thumb on her swollen clit and ran two fingers over her swollen southern lips. She was so sensitive that his mere touch caused her to moan out loudly. Shen's caresses were slow and gentle, he knew that he would make her cum too soon if he would pleasure her with the same speed as she had pleasured herself. He wanted her to enjoy it much longer before he will make her cum.

Shen leaned over and began to kiss her neck softly just as she had done earlier. He kissed her right shoulder, her neck, her jawline and then her cheek and her earlobe. He bit it gently and then licked her outer ear. He repeated the process with the other side, marking her neck too. He pressed his lips on hers just as two of his strong fingers entered her womanhood and began to penetrate her inner walls.

Akali moaned into the kiss, her lips were parted so that Shen's tongue could enter her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She inserted her tongue into his mouth and shared a sweet and passionate tongue kiss with him. The kiss ended eventually but Shen didn't stop being active. He brought his head to her right breast, his tongue left his mouth and licked over the stiff nipple. His other hand wandered to her left breast and massaged it gently.

Shen kneaded her breast with pleasure while he put her right nipple in his mouth and bit it gently. He even sucked on it, making Akali moan out much louder than before. Akali's cheeks were red, her skin was hot and sweaty and the pleasure she felt was enormous. Shen was very good at pleasuring her with his hands and his mouth. Only his dick will cause more pleasure to her, she knew that for sure. She was looking forward to feeling his manhood inside her. She wanted it so badly, wanted it more than anything else. The anticipation was strong but she had to be patient.

But for now, she had to be content with his fingers and his mouth. Three fingers of the thirty years old man were inside her, pushing as far as they could. They reached her g-spot and caused a large amount of pleasure to the twenty-three-year-old pop star. Akali's breathing became much faster and louder, her legs began to tremble a little. Her orgasm was coming closer and closer. She had not expected that Shen would be able to bring her so close to her limit without having to use his dick. She had expected that she would reach her limit while his dick would be inside her. It seemed that the fact that she had been very horny when she had woken up was responsible for the unexpected turn of events.

A few more thrusts of Shen's skilled fingers made Akali's body surrender. A very loud moan escaped her lips as Shen brought her over the edge. Her inner walls contracted and she climaxed on her boyfriend's fingers. A pleased smile could be seen on Shen's lips as he watched his girlfriend riding out her orgasm. Her body stopped wriggling eventually, her breathing was slow and uncontrolled. She needed a few minutes to regain composure after the intense orgasm she just had.

Shen pulled his fingers out and regarded them curiously for a few moments before he brought them to Akali's lips. The pop star opened her mouth and began to lick off the sticky liquid. It was not the first time she had to clean his fingers after he had fingered her but she still hadn't gotten used to her own taste. Tasting herself was still weird to her.

Shen caressed her cheek after she had cleaned his fingers, his eyes stared into hers. Akali returned his gaze but said nothing. She just laid there and watched her boyfriend while her body was recovering slowly. Too slowly for her liking. The orgasm had hit her much harder than expected. She was much more exhausted than she had expected.

It took a while for Akali to regain her strength. She sat up and let her hands roam over her sweaty body. Akali realized that she was still wet and sensitive, her clit and her pussy lips were still swollen. Her nipples were still stiff and the feeling of sexual desire was much stronger than before. She was not even close to being satisfied. She wanted more and she was certain she would get more.

Her gaze landed on her boyfriend who had removed his sleeveless shirt in the meantime, one of his arms rested on the settee. A small smile could be seen on his lips as Akali crawled over to him in a very sexy way. She climbed on his lap and kissed him. She put her right hand on his chest, the other started to caress the back of his head. Shen didn't hesitate to return the kiss, putting his hands on her hips. He caressed them softly and even allowed his left hand to wander to her well-formed butt. He kneaded her left butt cheek, making the smaller Asian moan into the kiss.

His other hand wandered eventually, groping her other butt cheek. A few minutes of passionate kissing and groping had passed as Akali lifted her ass and reached behind her, enclosing her hand around his stiff dick. She gave it a few strokes before she guided it to her dripping pussy, slowly pushing it inside her inch by inch. She felt her inner walls tighten around the intruder when it was half in. A strong wave of pleasure rushed through her body when the tip of his manhood gently hit her g-spot for the first time of their lovemaking.

She couldn't insert more into her pussy for several minutes, only when her inner walls had become a bit looser, she was able to push more inside. His dick was so large that not every inch fit in her pussy. The pleasure Akali felt stunned her for a nearly a minute and even Shen was not able to do anything in that time. He waited until he was sure that Akali was able to take more pleasure and then began to slowly move his hips and pump his dick in and out.

His thrusts were extraordinary gentle as long as Akali's body had not fully gotten used to his entire length. Only when he felt her inner walls relax and become looser, he became a bit rougher and increased his thrusting speed a little. He loved the sounds which were produced when he smashed his hips against her butt cheeks. He loved to hear the melody of moans that escaped his girlfriend's lips. He didn't need more proofs to know that he was makingher feel really good.

But she was not the only one who was getting overwhelmed by pleasure. Akali was moving her hips and stimulated his sex that way, causing him to moan out loudly. He felt as good as his girlfriend, wave after wave of pleasure rushed through his body. Both of them were enjoying their lovemaking. Both of them had the impression that they were having the best sex of their lives. Akali was sure that the pleasure she felt during sex had never been so intense before.

Akali rode her boyfriend for a while and then decided to bend forward and lay down on him. His thrusts had become much faster, his hands rested on her butt cheeks which were red from the previous spanking. His dick showed no mercy, hitting her g-spot rhythmically. Akali's hands rested on his chest, her b-cups were right in front of Shen's face so that he was able to suck on her tits while he penetrated her.

They remained like this for a while, moaning out in pleasure without a pause. The moment Shen noticed that he had reached his limit, he wrapped his arms around Akali's shoulders and pressed her tightly against him. He made three final strong thrusts before he cried out her name when he came.

Akali reached her climax shortly after her pussy had been filled with cum. She cried out Shen's name as her inner walls contracted for the second time of the day. Shen held Akali while she rode out her orgasm. He kissed her neck, her cheek and finally he kissed her on the mouth. Akali's instincts made her return the kiss, her visions blurred out but became clear again when she had ridden out her orgasm and her body had relaxed.

They laid on the settee for a while. They said nothing and did nothing except for cuddling. Shen's arms were still wrapped around Akali's shoulders but he was no longer pressing her against him. She laid on him, her head rested on his chest and her eyes were closed. Her breaths were slow and steady just like Shen's. Both of them felt comfortable in this position.

Akali opened her eyes eventually, her lips formed a happy smile as she saw the satisfied expression on Shen's face. "That was wonderful," she whispered.

Shen kissed the spot behind her right ear. "It was. Seems that waiting paid out."

Akali giggled. "This is far better than masturbating. I'm glad I waited for this day and didn't satisfy myself earlier that day or on one of the previous days."

Shen gave her a small smile.

Akali smiled too. "I love you, Shen."

"I love you too, Akali."

Akali's smile became wider.

"When do you think can we will do it again?" Shen asked curiously.

"Hopefully tomorrow."

Shen grinned. "I like that idea."

"So do I, babe."

Shen ran his hand over her ass. "You are still taking the pill, right?"

Akali nodded. "I do."

Shen sighed out in relief. "Good."

"Would a baby be so bad?" Akali asked playfully.

Shen thought about it for a moment. "Not for me, but it would not do your music career any good."

"You are right about that. I can't have both, for now at least. Maybe one day."

"Maybe one day," repeated Shen.

Akali was about to say something as her mobile phone vibrated. She didn't move at first but then it vibrated again, signalizing her that she had received another message. "I wonder who disturbs me this time," groaned Akali.

A mix of cum and her love juice flowed out of her pussy as she got up. She felt the emptiness in her pussy as soon as Shen's dick was no longer inside her. An emptiness which wanted to be ignored the signals her body was giving her and went to her trousers, not caring that love juice was dripping on the floor.

She pulled her phone out of the pocket and unlocked it, opening WhatsApp. She received a text from a familiar woman.

_Evelynn: Are you busy atm?_

Akali smirked as she wrote a short reply _. Not anymore._

_Evelynn: What happened?_

_Akali: You *winking smiley*_

_Evelynn: I didn't disturb you in the middle of something, did I?_

_Akali: You didn't. We were already done. *grinning smiley*_

_Evelynn: *grinning smiley* Was it good?_

_Akali: The best sex I ever had._

_Evelynn: That good?_

_Akali: *grinning smiley* YES *blushing smiley*_

_Evelynn: I'm happy for you, hon._

_Akali: Ty, eve._

_Evelynn: I wanted to remind you that the meeting starts in an hour. You should take a shower and get ready soon if you don't want to be too late."_

_Akali: Good that you remind me about it. I almost forgot._

_Evelynn: AKALI!_

_Akali: *smirking smiley* Hey, I had other things on my mind._

_Evelynn: More like other things inside you. *winking smiley*_

_Akali: *tongue out smiley* That too. Anyway, thanks for reminding me, eve._

_Evelynn: No problem, hon._

_Akali: I'm making myself ready then. Cya later. *heart*_

_Evelynn: Cya, hon. *heart*_

Akali turned off her phone and put it back in her pocket, her lips formed a wide smile as she felt Shen's hot breath on her neck. She leaned against him and lifted her head, staring into his blue eyes. "An important message?" he asked.

"Well, kinda. Evelynn just reminded me that the group meeting starts in an hour."

"And that means that you have to go now, right?" Shen asked. A small amount of disappointment could be seen in his eyes. He didn't want Akali to go. He wanted to spend more time with her but he knew how important this meeting was for her. He knew how important the completion of their newest album was. He was also aware that he might see her the next day. It was not that he would never see her again. She wouldn't vanish from the planet from one day to another.

"I want to take a shower first. You can join me if you want but I fear I might pounce on you again. I will come too late for sure if that happens. It's better if I go alone. If you don't mind."

Shen nodded. "Sounds fine to me. I will clean up in the meantime."

Akali smiled. "Thanks, babe."

Shen chuckled. "Not need to thank me."

Akali pecked on his lips before she began to walk towards the bathroom, her gaze rested on Shen the whole time. She entered the bathroom and went in the shower, washing quickly. She dried herself with a towel and used a hairdryer for her wet hair. She put the towel back on the towel rack, leaving the bathroom.

As expected, Shen had cleaned the floor in the meantime. He sat on the settee and held one of her leggings in his hands which she had left in his room weeks ago. "Your pair of trousers is soaked, you should wear this instead."

Akali walked over to him and smiled, taking the leggings. "Thanks, babe."

"Maybe I find some of your underwear too. You often leave your bras and panties behind when you visit me."

"I will survive the day without them. You don't need to search for them."

Shen raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Akali nodded. "I am. But thanks for the offer." She kissed him on the cheek. She didn't mind him watching her getting dressed. "I need to go now. See you tomorrow, babe."

Shen got up and put an arm around her, guiding her to the door. He kissed her on the lips. "See you tomorrow, Kali. Good luck."

Akali nodded. "Thank you. I will call you once we are done. We can talk a little then if you want."

"Sounds good."

"See you, babe."

"See you, Kali."


End file.
